M8 chemical detection paper has become a staple in war zones throughout the world. This paper, as is well known, is treated with compounds that change color in the presence of airborne toxins. Thus, upon seeing a color change in the paper, a user can take appropriate precautions to minimize exposure to the toxins that may have been released by an enemy in a chemical attack.
M8 paper is distributed in pads containing twenty-five sheets. Since sheets torn from the pad have no anchoring means, they are susceptible to loss when deployed in the field. So, users have taken to taping individual sheets of M8 paper to vehicles, stanchions and other supporting surfaces. Unfortunately, M8 paper deployed in this manner is exposed to the weather where it deteriorates rapidly and is sometimes mistaken for refuse and is discarded by passersby. Furthermore, because M8 paper should not be contaminated by writing that might indicate its date of deployment, determining the time of a chemical attack can be difficult.